Through Your Eyes
by EHShedgehogs
Summary: What? Since when does Shadow take time to help others? What is it about that pink hedgehog that makes him take a second look? And what will stand in his way from what he really wants?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shadow the Hedgehog and all related characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog games, shows, movies and etc. belong to Sega, the Sonic Team and all other affiliates.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Please, Sonic, can't you take me?" Amy pleaded as she was about to cry.

"But I already told you I couldn't!" said an annoyed Sonic.

"Oh, but Sonic, it won't take as long as you think. I just have to go to the main mortgage office and pay my mortgage as usual its just that there was some kind of trouble this time and they are requiring me to go all the way to Sedna to pay. All you have to do is "Chaos Control" us there and wait a few minutes while I pay then we can come back and you can run away from me like you always do. I just really need your help this time. Please I don't want to lose my home." Amy was in tears.

"Why do you always have to do this Amy!? I can't do it. I need to return my chaos emerald to GUN today. I'm not about to go to jail again. Sorry Ames but I gotta run!" Sonic sped off, leaving Amy alone in the empty streets of Mobious.

"Fine!" Amy was angry now. She turned around and started walking the opposite direction. _Why does he always treat me this way? Without Sonic I can't get there in time. My mortgage is due tomorrow and I barely got the letter that I had to go all the way to Sedna to pay it today! Think, Amy Rose, you can't lose your home that easily. _

The sun was up high and her watch marked 12:13 PM. The rays hit her fur and made her glow but anyone could see that she was in a gloomy mood. She walked on the sidewalk next to the park by a small lake in Mobious. The blue water sparkled as the sun rays enriched it, allowing the ducks to enjoy it. Amy slowly walked to an old, brown bench in the park and took a seat. She crossed her arms and legs, having her right over her left, as she stared into the blue lake.

_Looks as blue as Sonic._ Her thoughts drifted away from her mortgage and into the blue blur. _He obviously doesn't care about me. I might as well just give up on him. I always get ditched by him and I don't even know why I chase him around anymore. I'm done. He and I can only be friends, nothing more. _At first, Amy thought the park was empty but out in the corner of her eye she saw a black hedgehog sitting by the lake. He leaned back with his eyes closed enjoying everything the sun could offer him. Amy could see that he was lost in his thoughts which only made her curious.

_Maybe Shadow can take me…_

Amy got up from the brown bench and started walking slowly towards Shadow. As she walked she started questioning whether she should ask him for the favor or not. _Shadow and I aren't very close. He is way too quiet. I'm not sure whether he'll even talk to me. He'll probably just ignore me like Sonic does. Well…it won't hurt to ask…_

As Amy got close Shadow could hear the steps she took with her red and white striped boots which caused him to open his eyes and look at the sparkly water. _Oh man, maybe he's angry and I'll just annoy him more. _Amy thought.

"Hey, Shadow." said Amy in a quiet voice.

"Amy Rose." said Shadow, who was still looking at the water.

"How are you?" she asked, trying to sound like her cheerful self.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What makes you think I want something?" replied Amy, raising her left eyebrow.

"Well, you never talk to me. Why would you start today?"

"Maybe I just wanted to say hi to a familiar face."

"Humph." was his reply. _Well aren't we just peachy today? _Amy thought.

"So what is it that you want?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"Well, I don't even know if I should still ask. You don't seem too happy to see me." she said nervously.

"So?"

_Wow he is rude. _she thought. "Well, since you're just dying to know, I'll tell you." said Amy in a sarcastic way. She waited for a response but when she realized that she wasn't going to get one she started talking. "Turns out my mortgage is due tomorrow and that was fine until I got a letter today telling me that I have to go all the way to Sedna to pay it. You see, the main mortgage company is located there and for some reason they won't allow me to pay it at the one in Mobious. I can't mail it out because it won't get there in time and they need to see me in person. I don't know why but if I don't get there in time I'll lose my home and everything in it. Please, Shadow, can you take me?"

"Why can't your hero take you?" asked Shadow. Amy twitched at the way that he referred to Sonic. _So much for my hero… _she thought.

"Well I asked him to Chaos Control me there and told him that it shouldn't take that long, but he just nagged at me and told me he had to return his chaos emerald to GUN. I was wondering if you had turned yours in yet. If not, maybe you could help me."

"Those fools." he said. "Do they really think that I will turn my chaos emerald in to them? Who are they to control other people's property?" Shadow was angry now.

"I take that you haven't turned yours in yet, then." Amy said, trying to cheer him up.

"Humph" he replied again.

"Shadow I didn't mean to make you angry." she said apologetically.

"You didn't, they did."

"Well I guess that you won't take me then. It's ok." she said, forcing herself to smile. Shadow looked at her, finally taking his eyes off the lake. He examined her face and realized that she was sad. He couldn't help but relate her sad face to the one Maria had when he last saw her. He realized that he felt sorry for the pink hedgehog. _Maybe she's not as annoying as Sonic makes her out to be... _thought Shadow

"How long did you say this would take?" he asked timidly. He saw the change of expression in her as soon as he asked.

"Well I don't think that it will take that long. I mean, I'm not sure but you would just have to Chaos Control us there and I would go in and pay and answer any questions that they have. Then you can Chaos Control us back." Amy seemed almost cheerful.

He thought about it for a second. _Since when do you take pity on others Shadow?_ He asked himself.

"If it doesn't take that long then I guess I can do it." he said almost as if he were surrendering.

"Oh, Shadow, thank you so much!" Amy said gleefully. She was about to hug Shadow but then realized that they weren't that close. He was a mystery to her and she liked it. She was excited to know that Shadow would go out of his way to help her. _Maybe I'll get to know him more... _she thought.

"Do you have everything that you need on you already?" Shadow asked.

"Well, no...not really. I just have to go home really quick and get the rings I need to pay my mortgage." Amy said shyly.

"Fine."

"So, will you take me there or do I have to run there and back?" she asked.

"I didn't ride my motorcycle out today. How far do you live?"

"Um…not far at all. Just around the corner. You could walk me if you want." said Amy smiling.

_Why would I want to do that? _Shadow thought, giving her an annoyed look.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Amy said. "Just follow me." Amy could see that Shadow was annoyed. _He's way too serious. I need to find a way to get him to open up a little more or this small trip will be a disaster. _She looked over at Shadow who was next to her. He walked with his head down as if he was being dragged somewhere against his will which only made Amy want to giggle.

_Shadow what's the matter with you? _he asked himself. _It's not like you to do people favors._

"What Shadow? Did somebody die?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Why do you ask?"

"You look so serious. I don't bite, you know." For the first time she saw a small smirk appear on Shadow's face which he quickly tried to hide. Although it was hardly noticeable, she saw it and it only made her more comfortable to be around him.

"That's it." she said, pointing at a small house in the form of a cottage. "That's my house." The house was small with a garden full of roses along the walkway. It was light green with brown windows and a tinted roof.

"So this is what you're fighting for, huh?" Shadow questioned.

"Yeah." she responded. "It's the only thing I own and I'm not about to lose it. Why don't you come in? I won't take long, promise." Amy smiled. Shadow didn't respond but followed her along her rose walkway and into her house. The windows invited enough sunlight inside to make the living room bright and allow Shadow to observe it. The couches were tan and her carpet was white and clean which made Shadow wonder whether he should come in with his dusty shoes or not.

"Are you thirsty?" Amy asked.

"No."

"Well then just chill for a second. I'll be right back." she said. Shadow watched her disappear into the hallway and started looking around her living room. She had one picture frame on top of her red brick chimney which contained a picture of her and Sonic. She was hugging him but he was trying to pull away from her to set himself free. _Poor Amy._ Shadow thought. He looked around the room at her other frames and saw some familiar faces but none of them had Sonic in it. _Maybe she's not as obsessed as I thought. _He heard her footsteps in the hallway and turned around.

"I'm ready." she announced as she walked over to him. He nodded and took out his silver chaos emerald as he reached for Amy's hand.

"Hold on tight." he said to her and she nodded in response. "Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted as silver light shot out of the emerald, sending both of them to Sedna and leaving Amy's house alone and empty once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, or any other related characters. All those rich people like SEGA and TEAM SONIC do. All though...I do wish I owned them.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was raining hard and it was getting dark. The streets of Sedna were alone but the thunder and rain made it impossible for them to be quiet. Next to a tree a bright, silver light appeared, revealing two hedgehogs holding hands. Amy immediately let go of Shadow's hand to cover her head as she felt the rain come down and start to wet her.

"Damn it." Shadow growled looking up at the rainy sky. Amy made her way under the tree and crossed her arms.

"Why the effort?" Shadow asked. "You're already wet." Amy sighed as she noticed that her red dress was damp and heavy.

"It's not a very good feeling, you know." she responded.

"So why didn't you bother to check the weather?" he asked angrily.

"I'm really sorry. I just felt that it wasn't really necessary and I don't own a computer or a cell phone." she admitted.

"Not necessary!?" he raised his voice.

"I'm really really sorry, Shadow." she apologized with a trembling voice. This made Shadow uncomfortable. He noticed that she was cold and about to cry. _Damn it! Why does she have to do this? _Shadow thought. He walked over to her as the rain came down upon him.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just find the place and pay so that we can head back home. That should give the emerald enough time to charge up." he said almost shyly.

"Do you think that they'll let us in like this?" Amy asked.

"Well, everyone that goes outside in this place has to be at least a little wet so I don't think that they would mind that much." he said trying to cheer her up.

"Well, in that case, let's go find a phonebook." she said smiling. "Look there is a phone booth down this street in the corner." Amy pointed towards it. Shadow nodded to her and they both walked in that direction. Amy looked at Shadow as he walked next to her with his head down. She watched as the rain dripped from his quills and slid down his dark body. Amy blushed and faced forward. _Wow, he's not bad looking at all. _Amy thought.

"Please tell me that you know what the place is called." Shadow said as they got to the phone booth.

"Why of course I do!" Amy giggled.

"Well go at it." Amy went inside the phone booth leaving Shadow out. She started flipping through the yellow pages and then stopped.

"Hey, Shadow, do you want to come in and get out of the rain?" she asked. Shadow blushed at the thought of being in such a tight space together but didn't want Amy to see so he turned his back towards her.

"No thanks." he said in a low voice, making it hard for Amy to hear because of the rain drops. As soon as Amy got a reply she went back to looking and let out a "Yay!" Once she found it, Shadow turned around.

"Call and ask for directions and find out what time they close. We'll have to walk there because if I "Chaos Control" us there the emerald won't have enough energy to take us home afterwards." he said.

"Alright." Amy called and did everything that Shadow asked for. Giving the operator the two street names that they were at, she hung up and turned to Shadow who was still waiting for her outside the phone booth. By now the rain was still pouring hard, it was dark, and there was no more sun to hide behind the gray clouds.

"So?" Shadow asked.

"Well, they're like a fifteen to twenty minute walk away and close at eight. The time is now seven thirty or around there."

"Good then. We should make it if we hurry. Do you know the way there?"

"Yeah. The operator gave me directions so we'll be fine." Amy said, stepping out of the booth. "This way." she announced. Shadow followed.

"You know, it's starting to get really cold out here." Amy said.

"Just hang in there. We'll get home soon." Thunder roared through the streets of Sedna and made Amy jumpy. Shadow looked over at her and saw that the girl wasn't in the best shape. She was completely wet, shivering and scared. _Sorry, Amy, but I can't help you much there. _He observed the way that she walked and found that this time it wasn't him but her that was looking down when she walked. He found her to be quite a pretty hedgehog but wouldn't admit it to himself.

Out in the distance, sirens could be heard over the rain and the thunder.

"Shadow, what's that noise?" Amy asked, worried.

"It sounds like police sirens." he answered.

"Wonder what happened." she said. Shadow didn't say anything but Amy's question was going to be answered shortly. As the two hedgehogs walked forward the sirens got louder and lights were soon visible. They weren't normal police cars but GUN ones. Not only were the cars approaching them but so were two GUN helicopters with searchlights. Once Shadow saw the GUN logo he knew what and who they were after.

"Amy we have to get outta here." he said.

"Shadow no matter where we go they'll follow and more will come. What do they want?" she asked troubled. The GUN cars were now in front of them and they were surrounded.

"My emerald and I'm not about to give it to them." he said. The officers were now getting out of their cars and the search lights were on the hedgehogs.

"Shadow you must give it to them. They'll take both of us to jail if you don't! Please!" she pleaded.

"Shadow the Hedgehog put your hands up were we can see them!" the officer yelled over the intercom.

"Shadow you have to do it, please!" Amy begged.

"No." Shadow said, irritated. "Pathetic humans. They think they know, but they have no idea."

"Shadow, put your hands up and turn in the silver chaos emerald or we'll open fire!" yelled the officer over the intercom.

"Humph." was his reply.Amy was terrified by now. She knew that Shadow wasn't about to give in that easily.

"Ok, Shadow the Hedgehog, you have three seconds." the officer said. "One…" Shadow didn't flinch.

"Two…" This time, Shadow tightened his hands into fists.

"Three…Fire!" The officer ordered as the other GUN officers started to open fire on Shadow who jumped to avoid the bullets. He disappeared in mid air with a gray light and appeared behind an officer to kick him in the back of his head. When Shadow knocked the officer down he picked up his gun and disappeared once more. This time he appeared on top of a GUN car and started shooting the officers down one by one as he disappeared and reappeared all over the place with the power of his silver emerald. Missiles were being shot everywhere, however, Shadow was able to avoid every single one of them. The rain was still pouring and the thunder only roared louder.

"Shadow!" yelled an officer behind him. Shadow turned around to find an officer holding Amy with his left arm around her neck and pointing a gun at her head with the other.

"Drop the gun and the emerald!" he ordered. "Don't do anything funny. If you attempt to harm me in anyway, she dies." Shadow didn't respond but just stood there in the rain. _What is he doing!?_ Amy thought. _Is he just going to let me die like this…_?

"Make your choice, hedgehog!" the officer growled.

"Let her go." Shadow ordered.

"Not until that emerald is on the hands of the officer next to you." Another officer came by Shadow and stretched out his hand. Shadow was angry. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Amy and saw her crying uncontrollably. _Damn it Amy! _Shadow thought as he dropped his gun. He held his silver emerald out for the other officer to grab. Once the officer had it in his hand he and the others retreated back to their cars.

"Let her go." Shadow demanded to the officer who was still holding Amy.

"You made the right choice, Shadow." The officer said with a smirk on his face while letting go of Amy who fell on the ground sobbing. The officer followed the others as they carried their wounded into the GUN ambulances. Within a lightning flash they were gone, leaving the two hedgehogs alone in the rainy streets of Sedna.

Shadow just stood there in the middle of the street as the rain fell upon him. He couldn't believe that he had just lost his chaos emerald and that now they had no way to get home. They didn't have enough rings to take a shuttle back to Mobious and the mortgage place was now closed. He looked over at Amy and saw her sobbing on the wet ground. He made his way over to her with his dampened shoes.

"Get up." he ordered Amy. She didn't respond to him but just laid there.

"Are you deaf? Get up!" he growled at her.

"Just go away!" she yelled at him and started to slowly get up. "All you're going to do is yell at me."

"Well if it wasn't for your clumsiness we would still have the emerald!"

"Yeah and GUN following our every move!"

"I could've taken care of them." he argued.

"You can't take care of them forever. They would've found you eventually and taken you to Prison Island."

"Well how the fuck do you expect to get back home then!?" He was now heated and Amy could see it. She took a step back with her left foot and met his ruby eyes with her emerald ones for the first time. There was fire in them and she was afraid of him. She stared for a second and then looked down.

"I dunno.." she said in a small voice.

"That's right, you don't. We won't even make the mortgage place. They are closed now." he said.

"I can still pay tomorrow." Amy said with hope.

"What makes you think that I want to stay with you until tomorrow?" He asked angrily.

"You're just as much of a jerk as Sonic is." Amy said as she turned around and started to walk the opposite direction. She felt Shadow's hand grab her arm and swing her around to face him.

"Don't you ever compare me to that faker! You've got me twisted, Amy Rose." he said furiously.

"You both treat me like a child even though I'm sixteen! You make it sound like I'm the most annoying thing to be around. If that's how you feel then I'll find my own way back to Mobious."

"Are you stupid?" he asked. "If I left you alone you'd get robbed...or worse. You're coming with me."

"What's with all the compassion, Shadow?"

"I'm not about to be responsible for your injuries or death when I get back home. Then I wouldn't hear the end of it from faker."

_Can you be more heartless?_ Amy thought. "Where are you gona go?" she asked.

"A dry place, that's for sure. I have enough rings to get us through a couple of days while we find a way to get back to Mobious."

"We need to find a place to spend the night. I can't leave Sedna without having paid my mortgage." Amy said.

"Fine. Lets make it as cheap as possible."

"Thanks."

"Lets keep walking down this street. I'm sure that we'll come upon some place." he said with a sigh as the two hedgehogs followed the sidewalk on Tornado Street.

"Hey, Shadow, this place looks pretty nice." said Amy shivering from the cold in the rain. She pointed at a small motel named Moon View. The motel was only two stories high and the hedgehogs had walked down Tornado Street for about twenty minutes.

"Ok, let's check it out then." said Shadow in his regular low voice. The two hedgehogs walked through the glass double doors and into the motel's lobby. Amy looked at Shadow and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You look like you're about to kill somebody." she said laughing. Shadow lifted his left eyebrow in confusion.

"See there you go again. You're so serious it kills me!" she said still laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny." Shadow admitted.

"Well, Shadow, maybe one day you'll see what I see." she said with a smile.

"Yeah maybe..."

"There's the front desk. You sure they won't mind us being all wet?" she asked.

"Not if I pay them." he said walking over to the front desk. Amy followed his lead. There was a blonde lady behind the desk ready to attend them.

"Hello, Sir. Welcome to Moon View Motel. Can I get you a room?" she asked joyfully. Shadow thought for a second. _A room? I don't want to sleep in the same room as Amy Rose. But two rooms would probably be too expensive…_

"Sir? Would you like a room?" she asked again but Shadow was still thinking.

"Yes please." answered Amy who was in a hurry to get out of her damp clothes.

"Alright. For one night it will be 50 rings." the lady said. Amy noticed that Shadow was still thinking. She gave him a little push and he took out his wallet, pulled out his credit card and handed it to the employee.

"Alright, you guys are all set." she said in her cheerful voice while handing them a small golden key. "You have room number 17 which is on the second floor to your right. There should be towels there and bathrobes if you need any. The motel also serves a continental breakfast from 7 to 11 AM here in the lobby. You must be checked out of your room tomorrow by 12. Do you have any questions?" Both hedgehogs shook their heads.

"Ok then enjoy your stay." she said smiling. Both of the hedgehogs walked towards the elevator and Shadow pushed the button. With a "ding" the silver elevator doors opened in front of them, allowing them both inside. Once inside, Shadow pushed the button to go up.

"Hey Shadow guess what?" Amy asked smiling.

"What?" he questioned back.

"I call the shower!" she said giggling once more.

"Amy you are unbelievably random." Shdow said, shaking his head. With another "ding" the elevator doors opened again and both hedgehogs walked out looking for their room.

"Yeah, maybe." she said.

"Here it is." Shadow said once he found the door to their room. H put the small golden key in the key hole to unlock it. Once he did he opened the door revealing their room. There was a white door on the right hand side which led to the bathroom and a closet full of towels and bathrobes. The room was dark blue with two full size beds and a balcony on the back wall.

"Not bad for 50 rings, huh?" Amy commented.

"I guess."

"Anyways, since I called the shower, you're just going to have to dry yourself with a towel for now and wait until I come out."

"Just don't take long, ok?" he said.

"I won't." she said with a smile. Amy took a towel and a bathrobe from the closet and made her way to the bathroom. As soon as she was in there she locked the door and removed her boots with the rest of her clothes and extended them on the counter to dry. She turned on the hot water and stepped in the shower. Once she was done she used the blow dryer to dry her under clothes but didn't use it to dry her dress._ Shadow will strangle me if I don't come out soon._ Amy thought. So she put on her white bathrobe instead. When she stepped outside of the bathroom she found the room empty. She laid her red dress on the floor to dry next to her boots. There was a flash of lightning outside which revealed Shadow's body in the balcony causing Amy to make her way over to him. She slid open the glass door and caught a couple of rain drops on her already wet hair.

"Hey Shadow aren't you cold?" she asked.

"I enjoy the rain." he said simply.

"Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy the shower a whole lot more. So you can use it now." she said cheerfully. When Shadow turned around she was gone. _Such a strange girl. _Shadow thought as he made his way inside the room making the carpet wet from the rain drops running down his body. He saw that Amy was lying on her bed looking through the room service menu.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Well, kind of. But I only have enough rings from my mortgage on me." she said with a sigh and closed the menu as she turned to lie on her back. Shadow felt sorry for the situation that she was in and how he had treated her earlier.

"Just order. I'll pay for it." he said.

"No, its ok. You already paid for the room." Amy said trying to smile.

"Order something for both of us."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. Just order something like a pizza."

"Oh. Thank you Shadow." she said smiling.

"No problem." he said, returning a half smile which made Amy happier. "Here is my card number." He wrote it down for Amy on a sticky note on her nightstand.

"It should be here when you get out of the shower." said Amy.

"Ok." he said, making his way to the bathroom with only a towel. Amy ordered a pizza like Shadow asked and she waited for him to get out of the shower for about 20 minutes. _He is the most mysterious hedgehog I've ever met. One moment he'll be mean and cold as ice but the next he'll be nice and calming. _A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as she got up to answer it. She reached for the doorknob and twisted it to the right and pulled the door open revealing a motel employee holding the pizza Amy had asked for.

"Hello, Ms. Rose." the man said in a gentle voice. "I believe you ordered a pizza from us." He handed the box to her.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. If you would like anything else just call." he said with a smile.

"Alrighty." she smiled back. She made her way back into the room and put the pizza on Shadow's bed. The smell of fresh cooked pizza dough and cheese made her small stomach grumble. _Come on Shadow hurry up I'm starving._ Amy thought. Not long after the bathroom door opened revealing Shadow with a towel wrapped around his waist, holding his gloves and rings with his right hand.

"Why don't you just wear a bathrobe?" Amy asked Shadow.

"It's too hot for one of those things. I'm just waiting to dry off." he replied. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Well, I was waiting for you."

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but you bought it. It'd be rude if I didn't."

"If you say so." he said as he sat down on his bed putting his gloves on and setting his rings on the nightstand. Amy looked at him and couldn't help notice again that he was a good looking hedgehog. She turned around to hide the blush on her cheeks and made her way to a small refrigerator by the closet.

"Do you want a water bottle?" she asked Shadow.

"Sure." Amy reached for two bottles inside the small refrigerator and made her way back to her bed. Shadow now opened the pizza box and picked up a cheesy slice.

"I didn't ask for anything to be on it." Amy told Shadow. "I didn't know what you wanted." She put the water bottles on the nightstand and picked up a slice for herself.

"It doesn't matter to me." he said before he took a bite of his pizza. The two hedgehogs ate in silence on different beds until the pink one spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked timidly.

"What?"

"Why are you so serious all the time?"

"Why are you so happy all the time?" he retorted.

"Well sometimes things don't get better until you lighten up. It's always better to laugh than cry, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess."

"Do you ever cry Shadow?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just a simple yes or no question."

"Does it matter whether I do or not?"

"No, I just wanted to know you better. I mean we are stuck in the middle of some planet with no way to get home."

"Chances are you'll never see me cry." he told her.

"Oh. Well, how will we get back home? We don't have near enough rings to take a shuttle back to Mobious." she sighed. "How many rings do you have on your credit card?"

"Not enough. This is like one of the very few times that I've ever used it. I don't use bank accounts. I keep it all at home."

"Well this sucks."

"I'll find a way to get us back home." he reassured her.

"Are you done with the pizza?" Amy asked since they were both no longer eating.

"Yeah." he replied which made Amy get up from her bed and put the rest of the pizza on top of the small refrigerator then made her way inside the bathroom to wash out her mouth. When she came back to the room Shadow got up from his bed to do the same. Amy made her way back to her bed. She was tired from everything that she had been through that day and couldn't wait to sleep.

_Who'd ever think that I'd be stuck in this situation with Shadow._ She started to close her eyes but then heard the bathroom door open causing her to open her eyes again. Shadow walked back to his bed getting under his blankets as well, but this time he no longer had his towel around his waist. He was tired too and it showed by the way that he walked.

"I'm sorry for this whole mess." Amy said to Shadow as he got comfortable under his blanket "I know how much you didn't want to bring me in the first place and now you're stuck with me here."

"Don't worry about me." He glanced over at the clock and it read 10:54 PM. "You should go to sleep. You still have to pay your mortgage tomorrow."

"I know." she said in a soft voice. "Good night, Shadow."

"Night." he said as he turned off the lamp placed on the nightstand, making the room dark again. Both hedgehogs fell asleep instantly with nothing but the sound of the heavy storm outside.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any Sonic characters! They belong to Sega and all those other rich people. )

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Amy woke up the next morning and realized that it was still cloudy and gray outside. The sun was hiding behind the dark clouds and it was drizzling. She looked over at Shadow and saw that he was still sleeping under his blankets. The motel's clock read 8:27 so Amy got up to pick up her already dried dress and boots from the floor and went to the bathroom to change.

Once she was done she grabbed the room's key that was placed on the nightstand and made her way out of the room and into the lobby for breakfast. _ Maybe Shadow will want breakfast in bed today...I should bring him some once I'm done. _With that thought, Amy ate by herself at a wooden table and when she was done she picked up a tray and got Shadow scrambled eggs with French toast and a glass of milk. _That should be fine…_

Amy made her way back to the room and used the small golden key to get in. Once in, she wasn't surprised to find Shadow still sleeping on his bed. She put his breakfast on her bed and went to the bathroom to wash out her mouth and fix her hair. When she got out she was irritated that Shadow was still sleeping. She didn't like being alone with no one to talk to. _Should I wake him up? What if he's not a morning person? I'm bored out of my mind he'll understand. That way we can go pay my mortgage early._ She glanced over at the clock once more and it read 9:03. _It's not that early, he won't mind. _

With that thought she made up her mind and walked over to Shadow's bed.

"Hey Shadow." she whispered. "Wake up sleepy head."

When she noticed Shadow wasn't listening she decided to shake his shoulder.

"Come on Shadow wake up." she whispered once more. She shook him harder this time and that was all Shadow needed to shoot open his eyes and tackle Amy to the ground with his right hand on her neck landing on top of her.

"Shadow chill out it's just me, Amy!" she said trying to hide the blush on her cheeks at the thought of being under Shadow's body. Shadow blinked a couple of times to make sure that it was indeed, Amy.

"What the fuck were you planning on doing?" he asked aggravated.

"You can let go of me now." she said, causing Shadow to release his grip on her neck as the two hedgehogs got up from the ground. "I see you're used to getting attacked in the mornings. I just wanted to wake you up."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Well, I brought you breakfast from the lobby and I was bored." she said shyly. "I wanted someone to talk to."

"Couldn't you have waited for me to wake up on my own?" he asked angrily.

"Well it's already past nine so I figured we could go pay my mortgage after you were done eating."

"You don't need me to pay your damn mortgage." Shadow said as he sat down on his bed and started putting on his shoes.

"But I do need you to keep me company. I just don't like being alone." Amy said with a trembling voice. She was like a puppy that had just gotten yelled at by her owner. _Oh great, here we go again. _thought Shadow. _Why is she so fragile?_

"Ok well…" he started, trying to make her feel better. "What did you eat for breakfast?"

"I had scrambled eggs and strawberries." she said with a much happier voice. "But I brought you scrambled eggs, French toast, and a glass of milk. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." he said feeling less guilty.

"Here." Amy said, bringing the breakfast tray to Shadow. He grabbed the trey from her to place it on his bed and started eating. After chewing a piece of French toast and swallowing it he looked over at Amy who was sitting on her bed with her emerald eyes on him.

"Are you just going to watch me eat?" he asked.

"Well it's much more interesting than watching you sleep." she said teasing him. "I'm just waiting on you to finish that's all."

"Is this how you scare Sonic away?" he asked teasing her back.

"Don't even talk about that self-centered hedgehog." she said. "I didn't know how much I really did annoy him. But whatever, I'm done chasing him around that's for sure. He might not make that bad of a friend but he sure makes a lousy crush."

"If you say so."

"What? You don't believe me? I'm dead serious. I don't like him that way anymore. A girl can only take so much rejection." she informed Shadow.

"We'll see."

"You know Shadow; this is like the most you've ever talked to me."

"You wanted someone to talk to didn't you?"

"Yeah I did but you're always so quiet."

"If I were that quiet I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Do I scare you away like Sonic?" Amy asked with a smile.

"If you did I wouldn't be having breakfast next to you either."

"I'm glad to know I don't." she said still smiling, forcing Shadow to return a half smile.

"You ready?" he asked as he got up to put his breakfast tray away on top of the left over pizza from last night.

"Yeah." she replied. Shadow made his way to the bathroom to wash out his mouth like Amy had done earlier and then went back for his two rings on the nightstand to put them back on his wrists.

"You remember where the place is right?" He asked as he met her look.

"Of course." she said smiling yet again.

"Ok then lets go." he said as they walked out of the room to make their way out of the Moon View Motel and into the cloudy city. It was sprinkling outside but not enough to make them uncomfortably wet. They crossed many streets on the way to their destination but none of them were very crowded. For the most part Sedna was a quiet planet. Shadow wasn't as annoyed by Amy as he had been the night before but they still didn't understand each other very well.

"You know Shadow the Hedgehog," Amy said cheerfully, "you're quite interesting."

"Why do you say that?" Shadow asked as he walked slightly behind her.

"Well cause you're always thinking...but I can never figure out what's on your mind."

"What's on my mind is none of your business."

"Geez. You're always so moody too."

"And you're always so content and annoying."

Amy giggled at Shadow's comment. "See what I mean when I say you're so interesting?" She smiled. "You're so defensive. Rawr!" She giggled

"Now you're just trying to provoke me." he smiled, understanding what she was doing.

"I like you better when you smile. But it's rare when you do."

Shadow looked down to hide the small blush on his cheeks. "Are we close to the place?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"It should be around the corner." Amy answered. They walked a little longer until they found a big building with a neon sign that read "Sedna and Mobian Loans".

"Hey that's it!" Amy said joyfully while pointing her small finger at the building.

"So this is the start of my problems." Shadow mumbled.

"Do you want to come in with me?" she asked.

"Alright." Shadow answered as he walked over to the glass door to allow himself in. He wrapped his hand around the handle but as he tried to open it, the door just shook in place. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" He asked angrily. "It seems locked."

"That's because it is." Amy said sadly while pointing at a sign that was taped on the glass door. She walked slowly towards it and read it out loud to Shadow. "We are sorry for the inconvenience. Our system went temporarily out of order this morning and our team is working hard to get things back on track. Our doors will reopen today at 3:00 pm. Again, we apologize for any delays." Amy looked miserable.

"They gotta be fucking kidding me!" Shadow said angrily.

"No Shadow I think they're serious." Amy said sadly.

"I know that Amy! I'm just saying!"

"Well don't say anything." she defended herself.

"One morning you beg me to talk and now you tell me to shut up!" he was angry.

"I didn't beg you to do anything!"

"Yeah and it all started in Mobious! Why did I ever have to take pity on you? Why is it that every time you're about to cry I feel guilty? Why do you have the power to make me so angry but yet happy….never mind this is so stupid." he said almost embarrassed as he turned around to start walking in a different direction.

"Shadow, wait!' Amy yelled after him, making him stop. "Where are you going?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know." he replied.

"I want to go with you." she said innocently.

"Why? You don't even know where I'm going."

"I know, but it's much safer with you." she said giving him a smile.

"I guess." _There you go again Shadow, getting on the same rollercoaster ride. _He thought.

"We'll come back, right?" she asked. He looked over at her and noticed her eyes were sparkling. They had been arguing like maniacs but she still smiled. He could feel his gut tell him to be nice to her even though it wasn't like him.

"Yeah." he said surrendering.

"Cool!" she said joyfully. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

"Well, where are we gona go?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea. First we have to find the out the time and set your watch to it."

"We'll ask someone on the way to the park down this street."

"Why the park?"

"I want to go there. Please, Shadow!"

"Fine we'll go." he said annoyed. The two hedgehogs made their way to the park in the small planet of Sedna. On their way there, they saw another pedestrian and asked for the time, setting Amy's watch to it. They both sat at a cement table with a small roof to cover them from nothing but the gray clouds.

"Cheer up Shadow! We only have to wait four hours." Amy said smiling.

"Only!?"

"At least it's not raining hard."

"I don't think this "trip" can get any worse." He was irritated.

"It can if you keep that mentality." Amy said cheerfully.

"Whatever."

"You know what I wanna do more than anything right now?" she asked.

"Go home? Pay your mortgage?"

"No silly. I want to fly."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but you're a hedgehog."

"I know." Shadow didn't even bother to say anything else. He just put his head down on the table in-between his arms. _Sonic where the hell are you when you're actually needed? _He thought.

"You okay Shadow?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just go play."

"Go play where?"

"In the grass or something. I don't know!"

"I'm not a little kid!"

"You just have a lot of energy that's all." he said trying to anger her again.

"Oh. Why don't you play with me then?" she asked happily.

"Play what?"

"Maybe tag? You like to run."

"No thanks. I'm kinda tired."

"But you slept longer than me!"

"For like freakin thirty minutes cause you wanted someone to talk to!" he said while lifting his head from the cement table. "And now you want someone to play with! There is like no end to you." He looked at her and saw she was sad again. As soon as Amy noticed his ruby eyes on her she turned around and put her hands to her face so that he wouldn't see her crying. _Way to go Shadow!_ he thought. "Amy, I'm just tired ok?" he said softly.

"Maybe you should take a nap." Amy said in a shaky voice still not looking at him.

"No, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" she asked, sounding better.

"Yeah."

"Look Shadow! It's a puppy!" Amy said excitedly while pointing at a small Dalmatian on a leash that was being pulled by a man with dark hair. "He's so cute!"

"Why don't you ask him if he'll let you play with him?" Shadow asked, hoping for a yes.

"I should huh?" she said in amazement.

"Go at it."

"Ok. I'll be right back.' Amy said as she made her way to the dog and his owner. Shadow watched as she talked with the man and eventually walked back with the dog to the table Shadow was sitting on.

"Hey Shadow, guess what?" she said smiling.

"Just tell me."

"Turns out that guy is on a tight schedule and he has some errands to run. He told me he would pay me thirty rings if I walked his dog and took care of him until two-forty five because I told him that's when we had to leave. He's a way nice guy dontcha think?" she asked happily.

"Sure."

"Well, you can take your nap if you want while I go walk this pretty thing."

"Ok. Just don't go too far Amy." he said.

"I won't." She gave him a smile and with that she took off with the dog, leaving Shadow alone in peace, like he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any Sonic characters! They belong to Sega and all those other rich people.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Shadow fell asleep right away with his head on the cold cement table for about three hours. He slowly woke up feeling dizzy and light headed. He looked around and realized that he was still at the park and that it was still drizzling. The sun was up high even though he couldn't see it through the thick gray clouds. He yawned and stretched his arms out to make himself comfortable. His vision was a bit blurry from having his eyes shut making him blink a couple of times to make it clearer. He then remembered that something was missing. _Where's that pink hedgehog?_ he contemplated.

Shadow got up and looked around for Amy but didn't leave the table area. _Where can she be? What time is it? Why isn't she back from walking that dog yet? _he thought. _She'll be back soon, I shouldn't worry. _With that, Shadow went back to the table to sit.

Amy was walking at the other end of the park. She was already wet and didn't mind the miniature rain drops landing on her pink head. The dog was pulling her forward making her take large steps with her red boots on the small cement sidewalk. She brought her wrist up to see that her watch read 2:16.

"Ok puppy. I think this is our last lap around the park, I'm exhausted." she said while inhaling big sips of air. "Maybe Shadow will be up by now."

She allowed herself to be pulled by the strong Dalmatian making her way around the park. She started to look around at the grass and the different shades of green making her lose focus on where she was going. The strong puppy pulled her behind a dumpster so that he could sniff around. As the dog sniffed around, he soon spotted another dog near another bench in the park. His ears straightened up instantly and in the next second he took off, pulling distracted Amy down to the ground making her right knee land on a broken piece of a beer bottle. The thick piece of glass pierced her knee sending immense waves of pain up her leg. She started screaming in pain as the dog dragged her a bit further up the cement sidewalk leaving bloody scrapes on her elbows and knees. Amy finally took control of the barking dog by tightening her grip on his leash making him stop and allowing the other dog to escape the park. Soon after, the dog stopped pulling and Amy loosened her grip on his leash. She started crying uncontrollably holding the dog but was afraid to look at her bleeding knee.

"Shadow!" she screamed as loud as she could through the silent park. "Help me!" she yelled sobbing.

At the other end of the park, Shadows ears flinched in the direction of where the barks and Amy's high pitched voice came from. He couldn't make out what she had said but knew that she was in pain by the way that her voice sounded. He instantly got up and ran into the direction that her voice came from. The park was completely isolated because of the weather, making it easy for Shadow to follow Amy's cries. As he got close to the area where Amy was, he couldn't spot the pink hedgehog.

"Shadow!" she screamed again. This time Shadow knew that her voice came from behind the huge dumpster so he quickly made his way there. When he got there he saw Amy crying on the ground near a small puddle of blood looking at her knee in shock. Her hands were trembling at the sight of the blood gushing from her knee because of the way the glass penetrated it.

"What the hell did you do?" Shadow asked Amy while kneeling down to take a closer look at her injured knee, considering what he could do.

"Don't touch it!" Amy yelled in tears.

"Fine then, just let it rot there." Shadow said frustrated by her cries.

"Just help me get to a hospital, please."

"What are you gona pay them with? We don't have enough rings for your clumsiness. You still have to return this stupid dog." he said angrily.

"Shadow it really hurts!" she said in pain. "Can't you do something?"

"You yelled at me when I tried to help." he said irritated while looking straight at her.

"I'm sorry." she said sadly, still crying. Shadow thought about his options for a second then got up. "Where you going?" she asked worried that she'd be left behind.

"I'll be right back. Don't get up or try to walk..and make sure the dog doesn't take off." he said before he took off running.

Amy waited on the ground with the dog for about ten minutes which felt like an hour to her. She was sobbing and her knee still bled but not like earlier. Out in the distance she felt relieved as she saw Shadow running her way at full speed. Once he got there she noticed that he was holding a paper bag and a cup with iced water.

He kneeled next to her bloody knee and looked over at her. "This might hurt, Amy."

Amy just shut her eyes tightly and nodded for Shadow to proceed. He placed his left hand on her trembling leg and grabbed the piece of glass with the other. He took a deep breath before removing the sharp object from her knee. With that, Amy started crying harder causing her to open her eyes only to see her knee gushing out blood continuously.

"You ok?" Shadow asked while reaching for the paper bag.

"Not really." Amy responded still sobbing.

"You'll be fine." he reassured her.

Shadow grabbed some cotton balls out of the paper bag and soaked them in the cup to clean out her cut.

"You won't put anything that'll sting on it right?" she asked worriedly.

"No. The pharmacists said that it would only make you bleed more. So we'll stick to water and ice." he answered her while he carefully cleaned off the blood. Amy let out a "phew" in relief.

Shadow then placed the ice cube on her cut making Amy complain from the pain. After holding it there for a few minutes he carefully wrapped her injured knee in a gauze bandage. He then gave her three soaked cotton balls so that she could clean the scrapes on her elbows and knee.

"You're going to have to change it every few hours because your cut is wide. So carry it around with you." he told her as he put the rest of the cotton balls and gauze back in the paper bag and handed it to her.

"Alright." she said taking the bag from his hands. He got up on his feet and threw away the used cotton balls in the dumpster.

"Shadow" Amy called him from the ground causing him to look at her and notice the dried out tears on her face. "Thank you." she said giving him one of her usual smiles.

"Yeah." he said turning around avoiding the look that made him feel warm. He started walking away but Amy stopped him.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" she asked confused. Shadow turned around only to see her sitting helplessly on the ground.

"Right." he said walking over to her giving her his hand. She reached for it and pulled herself up only to complain about the pain on her right knee.

"Shadow, it really hurts." she said leaning on him with only one leg on the ground. "I can't walk on it and the dog will pull me down as soon as we move forward. Can't you carry me to the table?"

"No way." Shadow responded.

"But why not?" she asked.

"What am I now? Your taxi?" he asked annoyed.

"Please, Shadow?" she asked grabbing his hands with hers and still leaning on him making his face feel hot. She was so closed to him she could have kissed him but as the thought crossed her mind she blushed and pulled herself away from him.

"I guess." was all Shadow said before picking Amy up bridal style. "Make sure the dog doesn't run away cause if he does, I'll drop you to go after him."

"You wouldn't do that!" Amy said getting comfortable in Shadow's dark arms.

"Wanna try me? Let him go." he dared her as he started walking towards the table.

"I'm better off if I don't. You're scary when you're angry." she said looking up at Shadows serious face.

"I'm not angry." he walked forward not looking down at her in his arms.

"You seem like it." she closed her eyes. "You're comfortable."

"And you're heavy." Amy shot open her eyes as soon as she heard him.

"That's not very nice!"

"But I'm just telling you the truth."

"That's horrible."

"It's not a bad thing. I don't usually carry girls around."

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?" Amy asked curiously. Shadow felt hot immediately. He never spoke to anyone about his love life. He didn't really have one.

"I don't want one." he answered.

"Why not?"

"They're trouble...like you."

"But…don't you ever feel…I don't know…lonely?"

"I like being alone."

"Do you like being around me?" Amy asked timidly while looking at his crimson eyes.

"What do you think Amy Rose?" he asked noticing her eyes on his.

"I think you do like me. You just disagree with me because we're so different." She gave him a smile, not sure if he was looking at her in the corner of his eyes.

"Think what you want. It makes no difference to me." They reached the table area and he sat her down carefully.

"What do you mean it makes…"

"What time is it?" Shadow asked, interrupting Amy's question which he didn't want to answer.

Amy twisted her wrist to see the time. "It's 2:52"

"Then that guy should be here already." He said looking around for him.

"Thank you." Amy said sweetly.

"Mhmm." was Shadow's only reply.

"Hey look Shadow! It's the owner!" Amy waved at the man coming their way.

"Took him long enough." Shadow said looking at him. When the man was finally there, Amy greeted him with a cheerful "Hi!" and explained to him what had happened to her knee when he asked. When they were done talking Amy said goodbye to the puppy that caused her so much pain before handing him over. He thanked her for her help and paid her fifty rings instead of thirty for what happened to her knee then left.

"Aren't you hungry Shadow? We can go eat now that we have a little bit more money." she offered him.

"Well, how about we go pay your mortgage first?"

"Ok but you'll have to carry me there." Amy said teasing Shadow.

"You love it don't you?"

"I just love messing with you." she said giggling.

"Yeah well that's why you're buying me lunch today." he walked over to her and gently picked her up like before.

"Yeah just don't threaten to drop me again." She leaned over to rest her head on his furry chest as he made his way over to the mortgage company yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any Sonic characters. They all belong to SEGA and all those rich people.

_**Note:**_ Thanks for all the reviews on both of our stories guys. But we need more! Let us know how we both are doing. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I guess I don't have a choice but to go in with you huh?" Shadow said with a sigh as he stood in front of the famous mortgage company that had made their visit to Sedna hell. He still held Amy in his arms but wasn't sure how he felt about having her so close to him.

"Yeah I guess you do other wise I won't make it inside." She smiled up at Shadow who still looked away from her. He walked forward and was relieved to find the doors unlocked. He reached for the handle and pulled it towards him letting the cool air escape the building as he carried Amy inside. He noticed a small line in front of them made out of six people but was angry that out of the five desks only two were open.

"That's pointless." he said. "Out of five desks why would you only open two?" He carried Amy to a green couch in the building and sat her down.

"Well at least they're open." She gave him one of her smiles but he didn't smile back. It was rare when he did. "Are you going to stand in line for me?"

"I guess." said an annoyed Shadow as he got up to stand in line. Ten minutes passed and Shadow was losing his patience as he stood behind one more person with his arms crossed. Soon after, the man was called over to a desk and Shadow stood first in line with now four people behind him. He told the man behind him that he'd be right back and walked over to the couch where Amy was sitting.

"Yey we're-" Without a word Shadow picked her up in his arms and carried her to the front of the line. "Next." She giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Shadow looking down at her in his arms.

"I don't have to ask for you to carry me anymore."

"Hmph" he growled.

* * *

About two hours had passed and two hedgehogs walked out of the mortgage building, the black one carrying the pink one just as they had entered earlier.

"I can't believe that they had to call me all the way down here just because it was my last payment and they needed me to sign all those papers. At least I completely own my house now." Amy said to Shadow as they walked down the cloudy and drizzling street.

"Yeah and I can't believe that it took almost two hours! I'm starving." Shadow complained as he crossed the empty street with her in his strong arms.

"Oh that's right I owe you lunch." Amy reminded herself. "What do you wanna eat?" She looked up at his ruby eyes.

"Anything that's eatable. You pick. If you're going to pay you might as well be happy with what you are getting." They were now by the park that they had been at earlier.

"Lets try that diner over on that corner." She pointed out a small diner not to far from them. "Looks nice."

"If that's what you want." he said as he carried her over to the diner.

"Since when do you care about what I want?"

"Since you agreed to pay for it."

"Wow you haven't changed a bit." she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not changing for anyone."

"I know. I don't want you to change. I like you how you are even though you can be quite rude."

"And you can be a pain." he said as they arrived to the small diner. The windows were big, inviting some light inside even though there was no sun. He carried her over to a nice sized booth with red seats. He gently sat her down on one side and sat on the seat opposite from hers. The waitress made her way over to them and brought them two menus while taking their drink orders. Five minutes later she came back with Shadow's water and Amy's orange juice. She took their food orders and left them alone once more.

"So…what's the plan?" Amy asked Shadow, making him look at her with his piercing eyes.

"I don't know yet. Well, I have an idea but I don't want to talk about it here." he said to her almost in a whisper.

"Why not?" Amy asked curiously.

"Just because. I'll tell you once we get to a motel or something." he said not taking his eyes off hers which intimidated her.

"Oh, so this means that we're staying here for another night." she said almost excitedly.

"We have no choice."

"Well, how many rings do you have left in your card?" she asked while picking up her orange juice and bringing the straw to her lips.

"Close to 100 now because I had to buy the bandages for your cut. Which by the way you should probably change after we eat." he reminded her.

"That's why I'm buying lunch or…dinner now I guess." she said with a smile.

Shadow looked down at his water to avoid Amy's smile. He always felt tempted to smile back at her but felt the need to hide it.

_I know you want to smile back Shadow, just do it._ Amy thought as she took another sip of her juice.

_She's so happy all the time. I can't let her see my weakness…my emotions._ he thought as he too took a sip of his drink. The waitress then walked over to them with their food, breaking their awkward silence. The two hedgehogs ate and stopped to talk once in a while. It took them a while to eat but it was because they would pay so much attention to each other. Shadow would watch as Amy used her manners and feminineness. She would observe how Shadow expressed his pleasure through his crimson eyes and silence. Once they were full they sat in the booth for a while.

"What time is it?" Shadow asked Amy as she neatly placed her napkin over her now empty plate.

"Umm it's almost six. Maybe we should go find a place to stay at." Shadow nodded in response causing Amy to call the waitress for their bill.

"Ugh...Dang it!" Amy growled looking under the table.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, focusing his attention on her.

"My knee…It's starting to bleed through the bandages." she said disgusted as she grabbed two napkins from the table to cover her now red bandage.

"Well, we'll get to a motel soon and you can fix it there." The waitress brought back their bill and after paying, Shadow carried Amy away. He took her down a street that they had been at earlier because it was the street where the Moon Light Motel was located.

"I guess we're staying at the same place again." Amy said to Shadow.

"We don't have too many choices." With that, Shadow carried her inside the motel and into the same familiar lobby. They were partly wet but not like before. A different lady now stood behind the desk.

"Hello. May I offer you a room?" she asked with the biggest smile, almost fake which made Shadow flinch.

"Yes please." answered Amy.

"That'll be 50 rings per night." Shadow handed her his credit card which he had trouble taking out because of holding Amy in his arms. With that, the employee handed them another small golden key just like the one they had earlier.

"You have room number eight, downstairs, down the hall to your right. There are-"

"Yes we know the whole deal with breakfast and towels." Shadow said in annoyance.

"You guys have a goodnight. There should be another storm coming tomorrow. The weather is always like this in Sedna." she warned them.

"I figured. Thank you." Amy said to the lady excusing themselves to their room. Shadow made his way down the right hall and found their room at the very end. He opened the door with his golden key revealing a room just like the one they had been in earlier.

"Lovely." Amy said as Shadow brought her to her bed and placed her down. Her knee was now bleeding through both of the napkins she placed over it earlier. Amy took out the bandages from the brown paper bag and started removing the bloody ones. Shadow made his way inside of the bathroom to pour water on his face. His ears flinched up as he heard Amy's cry. He quickly stepped out of the bathroom to see what Amy was up to. She was sobbing on the bed with the bandages on her right hand.

"What's wrong now?" Shadow asked.

"It really hurts." Amy said as a tear quickly left her eye lashes.

"Of course it hurts and it will for a while looking at the size of your cut. You broke many blood vessels. The best thing to do is to try to take care of it as much as possible." he moved closer to her and knelt down next to her knee to take a closer look.

"Can you help me?" she asked making him flash his ruby eyes up at her.

"I did it last time. You have to learn to do it yourself." he said not taking his powerful eyes off hers. To him, she was glowing. She was sad but she was beautiful. Snap out of it Shadow. He reminded himself.

"Teach me." she said almost daring him to do something that had nothing to do with changing a simple bandage.

"There is not much to show you." he said finally taking his eyes off hers and getting up.

"At least help me then."

"Take out the cotton balls from the paper bag." he said as he went to get a cup of water and ice cubes from the small fridge. When he got back, he knelt down again next to her knee as she sat on the bed looking down at him. He soaked the cotton balls and gently cleaned the blood off her injured knee. Once he was done, he placed a few ice cubes on it and held them there with his gloved hands.

"You'd make a cute nurse." Amy giggled.

"Do you want to do it yourself?" Shadow asked looking up at her once more.

"No. I like it when you do." she smiled down at him causing him to look down to hide the small smirk on his face. He then started wrapping the clean bandage around her now cleaned knee.

"There" he said tightening the bandage "happy now?" he looked up at her again and noticed that she was blushing.

"Thanks." she said bending down to look at her knee bumping heads with Shadow.

"What was that for?" Shadow asked while scratching the top of his head where Amy had accidentally hit him.

"It was an accident." Amy said, still down at Shadow's level. Shadow notice that she was once again blushing and this time it was really noticeable.

"Why are you so…pink?" he asked

"Pink is my natural color." she answered knowing that he was referring to the blush on her cheeks.

"But not your cheeks." he said blushing himself at the thought of being so close together. Snap out of it Shadow! You don't crave to kiss her that much. He thought.

"Neither are yours." She said smiling at him. "I think I know what your weakness is Shadow the Hedgehog." Their noses were touching and that was enough of a warning for Shadow. He got up and looked down at her penetrating her eyes with his.

"What are you talking about girl…I have no weakness." he then turned around and made his way back to the bathroom. He looked over at her before entering the bathroom. She was still sitting on her bed starring at him blankly. "I'm taking a shower." he told her then stepped in the bathroom and locked the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any Sonic characters. They all belong to SEGA and all those rich people.

_**Note:**_ Thanks for all the reviews on both of our stories guys. But we need more! Let us know how we both are doing. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Later that night, both hedgehogs fell asleep without speaking much towards each other. Shadow couldn't believe how close he had come to kissing Amy. He didn't like showing emotions like others did. Amy, on the other hand, was confused. She was so sure that Shadow had wanted to kiss her but didn't know why he hadn't. She was falling for Shadow and she knew it but wasn't sure if the same was happening to him. The room was dark and it was already about one o'clock in the morning. Shadow had been sleeping for a while but Amy was awake. She made her way over to Shadow's bed slowly and was afraid to wake him up like last time.

"Sh-Sha-Shadow." Amy said trembling. "Please wake up." Shadow rolled to the other side and mumbled something.

"Please." This time Amy shook him by his shoulder causing Shadow to shoot open his eyes and sit up instantly. "Don't hurt me!" Amy yelled before Shadow tried anything. He blinked a couple of times trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. He looked over at Amy's figure sitting on his bed.

"What the hell is wrong?" Shadow was angry. He could hear Amy sobbing in the darkness so he let go his anger for a bit.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

"What's wrong? Your knee again?" he asked in a much nicer tone.

"No. I had a really bad dream." she said almost embarrassed.

'_You gotta be kidding me!' _thought Shadow who was about to say it out loud but then realized that Amy was already miserable enough. He tried to be more understanding instead. "So um…what happened?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Oh, Shadow, it was terrible! I saw Eggman kill my parents all over again! But this time he killed you along with them!" she started crying and hugged Shadow's figure ever so tightly. Shadow was surprised by the embrace and sat stiff for a few seconds then brought up his right arm and patted Amy on the back with his hand.

"Hey Amy, it's ok." Shadow whispered in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not, Shadow the Hedgehog…you better not." she said pulling away from him allowing Shadow's tired body to lie back down on his bed as Amy followed and laid down next to him facing his way_. 'What is she doing?'_ Shadow thought. _'Why isn't she going back to her bed?'_ He could feel her still trembling and felt bad for her.

"Shadow…you never told me what the plan to get back home was." she said in a quiet voice.

"I don't think you want to hear about it right now Amy. It's kind of…complicated."

"I can handle complicated."

"Well, I don't think you're going to agree with me."

"We never agree Shadow." This time Shadow turned his body to face hers as well.

"You promise not to yell at me?" he asked looking at her with the smallest bit of moon light shining from the window. He could see the outline of her feminine figure which made him bite his tongue to focus on her face.

"I promise."

"Well, I know you won't like it but I see no other choice. I have to sneak into GUN's base here in Sedna and take back my chaos emerald. I know how GUN works because I work for them as an agent sometimes. No matter what I do to them they always seem to want my help. Once we get back to Mobious, I'll return the emerald."

"What do you mean steal?" Amy asked worriedly. "Don't you know how dangerous that can be?"

"Of course I know. I prefer to call it borrowing. After all, I am giving it back. I won't keep it. I know GUN pretty well. I can manage no problem."

"I don't know Shadow. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my friend." Amy said sadly. Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one ever really cared for him this way before. Maria had but she was long gone. Amy always seemed to bring out a warmer side in him.

"I'll be fine."

"You'll return it as soon as we get home right?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he replied. This time he had a smile on his face but Amy couldn't see it in the dark. She could only hear it in his voice.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah." he answered in his tired voice.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Shadow's ears flinched up at the question.

"Wait what?" he asked alarmed.

"I'm scared." she said innocently; but the things running through Shadow's mind weren't so innocent. "Please?"

'_I hate it when she begs!' _he thought. "Amy, I think you'll be more comfortable in your own bed." he said, trying to change her mind.

"But, I don't want to have another nightmare. Every time I do I have them continuously. That's why I spend so many nights at Cream's house."

"I…I guess." he said giving up. He knew that no matter what she would get her way.

"Thank you Shadow."

"Just…talk to me." Shadow said closing his eyes. _'All I have to do is stay on MY side of the bed, easy.'_

"Ok well, how bad do you want to go back home?" Amy asked.

"Oh, really bad trust me."

"Will you still talk to me when we get home? Or will you push yourself away from me like before?"

"I think I've had enough Amy Rose to last me all season." he said jokingly.

"You know you'll miss me."

"Maybe."

"You're just afraid to admit it that's all."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"I know something you're afraid of Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Really? What am I so afraid of?" he asked curiously.

"I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." she said giggling.

"If that's what floats you boat." he said getting comfortable in his bed with his eyes still closed. All of a sudden, he opened his eyes at the feeling of Amy pulling his blanket away from him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Silly you have to learn to share."

"But I don't want to."

"But…I'm cold." Shadow rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see them. Amy's leg brushed up by Shadow's knee for a small moment since they were now under the same blanket. _'Agh, why does it have to be me in this situation?'_ he thought.

"Good night Shadow." Amy whispered.

"Yeah...night." Amy fell asleep instantly, leaving Shadow awake for a couple of minutes_. 'What a crazy night.'_ he thought as he slowly drifted into sleep.

The employee at the front desk was right about the storm coming to Sedna. It was thundering and pouring rain outside. Shadow opened his eyes at the sound of the roaring thunder only to see Amy sleeping next to him. He rolled over to his end of the bed to get up. He yawned and stretched out his arms while looking at the clock that read 10:28. He walked over to the nightstand to put on his shoes and grabbed his golden rings taking them with him to the bathroom. Shadow stood in front of the sink and splashed cold water on his face. When he was done, he exited the bathroom and found Amy sitting on his bed.

"You're up." he said as he made his way over to her.

"Yeah." she said smiling over at him.

"No more nightmares?" he asked as he slipped his right hand into one of his golden rings.

"Not really. I woke up three times. So I got dressed and changed the bandage on my knee." Shadow looked over at her knee and saw that it was poorly wrapped.

"I see. So why didn't you go back to sleep on your own bed?" he asked while twirling the other golden ring on his right pointer finger.

"It's thundering outside. It's kinda scary." Shadow raised an eyebrow at her response but Amy didn't seem to care. "You seem to have a lot of nightmares too Shadow, you move a lot in your sleep." Amy teased.

"I told you you'd be more comfortable on your own bed." he said putting the last ring on his right wrist.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know Shadow, you're kinda interesting." she smiled at him as she tried to get up from the bed. Shadow saw her struggle and picked her up before she hurt herself again. "Thanks."

"So, breakfast?" he asked making his way out the door picking up the golden key.

"Heck yes. Just down the lobby." she answered. When they got there, he sat her down at a wooden table.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Just cereal; the cinnamon kind please." Shadow turned around and made his way to the breakfast table to get Amy's cereal. When he brought it to her, he went back to get an apple and a muffin for himself.

"That's all you're eating?" Amy asked.

"I'm not a breakfast person." he said taking a bite of his apple.

"Oh. I can tell."

"Then don't ask." Amy frowned at his response.

"So what's the plan for today? Do you even know where the base is at?" She took a spoonful of cereal and with that she started eating.

"No, but I'll find out."

"How?" she asked curiously.

"I have a friend."

"Here?"

"No. Back at home. She'll help me out."

"She?"

"Yeah she."

"Who's she?"

"A friend." Amy gave up on trying to find out who the mystery woman was.

"Whatever. Can you trust her?"

"If I buy her a jewel I can." Amy smiled because she knew who 'she' was.

"Rouge huh?"

"Yep." he said moving on to his muffin.

"Ok, if you say so. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"What am I gona do?"

"You're staying here."

"What? Why?" she asked dropping her smile.

"Because it's safe."

"Maybe I can help you."

"Amy, you can't even walk. You'll slow me down." he said in a soft tone.

"That's not fair!" she said angrily. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and said, "Nothing ever is."

"But what if-"

"There is no what if. You're staying and that's that. It's not up for discussion." he said while getting up from the table. He picked up her empty plate and took it to the trash then came back to pick up Amy and took her back to the room. He could see that she was upset because she wouldn't look at him and by the way that her arms were crossed. When they got back to their room, he sat her down on her bed.

"When will you be back?" she asked sadly.

"I'm not sure. Do you have enough rings to order something if you get hungry?"

"Yeah, but…."

"But what?"

"What will I do without you? I hate being alone." Shadow felt bad for her, she was truly unhappy.

"I'll try to hurry, ok? I have to go now." he said as he made his way to the door. "I'll pay the lady at the lobby for another night since I won't be back by twelve." He opened the door and took a step out but was stopped by Amy's voice.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?" he turned around to face her.

"Just…be careful, ok?"

"I will." he gave her one of his rare smiles before he left making Amy blush.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note****: Sorry guys that we've been taking so long on both of our stories. Band camp just started and it's an all day thing so we have not time to write. We appreciate all the reviewers and thank them, so please continue to review! We'll try to write more as soon as we have time. **_

Shadow's damped shoes squeaked as he stepped in the red phone booth. There was thundering outside and it was pouring rain. He dropped four rings in the box and dialed the familiar bat's number. Within three rings, Rouge picked up her phone with her usual sensual voice.

"Hello?"

"Rouge its Shadow. I'm-" he was cut off by the excited bat.

"Oh my, Shadow! Where've you been?"

"I'm stuck in Sedna. It's a long story but-"

"Sedna? What are you doing there?" Shadow was growing impatient.

"I came here to bring Amy because she-"

"Amy Rose? You don't even-"

"Will you stop fucking cutting me off!?" Shadow yelled annoyed through the phone.

"I love it when you're angry, but sure, I won't interrupt you. You owe me some explanations."

"It's a long story and I don't have much time but I chaos controlled us over here so that she could pay something then go back home. Things got out of hand and GUN took my chaos emerald. Now we're stuck here and I need your help. You need to do some research on GUN's base here in Sedna so that I can sneak in and take my emerald. As soon as I get back home, I'll return it! You have my word." Shadow said.

"Oh I see. But what's in it for me?"

"I knew you'd ask for something. I can't get you a chaos emerald but, I can get you another gem. Any gem that you want Rouge." Shadow could picture Rouge's side smile on the other end of the phone.

"How expensive are we talking about?"

"As expensive as you want."

"Ruby? Sapphire? Citrine? Emerald? Topaz? Wait no, I want a Diamond!"

"Like it matters." Shadow muttered.

"What!? Of course it does!"

"I'll get you your diamond if you do your job right."

"Ok, and you want?"

"I want to know when the main alarm systems go on and off, the number of levels in the building, how many soldiers, the room where the emeralds are located, and of course, the easiest way in and out. You got that?"

"Well aren't we demanding?"

"Don't even talk about demanding." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You need to give me time to do this Shadow. Hacking isn't easy, specially when you're messing with GUN."

"How long will it take you?"

"A couple of hours like five or six. I'm not sure."

"Damnit! I'll call you back at seven my time. That'll give you like six or seven hours. You better have your end of the bargain if you want your precious diamond."

"No need to be mean. I'll have it."

"Don't miss my call. I'm counting on you."

"I won't! Don't worry!"

"Later." With that, Shadow hung up and stepped out of the booth back into the heavy rain.

Amy was back at the motel lying on her bed. She turned her body to the direction where the clock was. It read 12:32.

'_Dangit Shadow, where are you?' _She wondered. '_It's been like an hour an a half.' _She looked down at her aching knee and saw that the there were red spots on it. She whined at the sight and leaned back again. She had no desire to change the gauze anytime soon. The sound of the roaring thunder made her flinch. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her head as she slowly went to sleep. '_Shadow, please hurry."_

Shadow opened the door and walked inside the room leaving wet foot prints on the carpet. He looked over to his right and saw Amy sleeping on her bed. The clock read 1:01

which made him grit his teeth at the thought of having to wait six more hours to get the information from Rouge. There was a loud roar of thunder that woke Amy Rose up from her slumber. She threw the pillow back and saw Shadow standing before her as she sat up.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled with glee, wishing that she could get up and hug him like she used to do to Sonic, only her knee wouldn't let her.

"Hey." Shadow said as he made his way over to where she was sitting.

"Where'd you go? What's the news?"

"I talked to Rouge and she said that she would do some research for me so I have to call her back around seven." he leaned back on the wall next to Amy's bed. Water was dripping from his wet quills as if he had gotten out of the shower.

"Couldn't you have called her from the lobby or something?"

"Not really. I don't want anyone to hear about a break-in at GUN. Plus, I checked out the base from far away as close as I could get without being spotted." his eyes were feeling heavy and he started to feel warm. Amy took notice Shadow's condition.

"Shadow are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Amy didn't believe his answer so she got up on one leg and bent the one with her bad knee so that it wouldn't touch the ground. She hopped over to Shadow making him open his ruby eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked. Amy removed the glove from her right hand then took it up to Shadow's forehead. Shadow flinched at the touch of her cold hand, or at least it felt cold to him.

"Shadow you're burning." Amy said. "You need to lie down and chill for a sec."

"I told you I'm fine." he said turning his head away from hers.

"But you might have a fever."

"I don't get fevers!" Amy grabbed his arm making him face her.

"But you've been out in the storm, please lie down."

"You lie down! You can't even walk!" he said setting free from her grip and walking to his own bed.

"Why are you so angry?" she turned around and hopped over to Shadow's bed while putting her glove back on.

"I don't need anyone's help." when she got there, Shadow was already laying down facing the opposite direction so she sat down.

"Don't you wanna dry off first?"

"I'm fine." Amy ran her fingers through his wet quills sending chills down Shadow's back. He was starting to close his heavy eyes but then felt Amy get up from his bed. A minute later, Shadow was feeling hotter and hotter. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead and he quickly wiped it off with his hand. He felt Amy sit on his bead again so he turned around.

"Shadow, this should keep you cooler." she placed a small white cloth on his forehead that was soaked with cold water.

"Why are you-"

"Shhh." Amy put her pointer finger up to her lips getting Shadow to be quiet. "I just want to make you feel better."

Shadow felt his heavy eyes drop and soon he could no longer hear the storm outside.

Shadow opened his eyes slowly and found that it was sunny outside. He was still in the hotel room and was laying down on his bed with a blanket over him. He yawned and stretched out his arms. Everything was so fuzzy and blurry around him. He sat up but only to lean back on the head board behind him. He didn't feel hot like before but there was something strange about his surroundings. He brought his hands up to his eyes and started rubbing them to make his vision clearer.

"Shadow" called a feminine voice.

He looked up from rubbing his eyes only to find Amy in front of his bed wearing her red dress without her boots. But there was something different about the dress; it was tighter around her and much shorter than usual. Shadow found Amy kind of attractive.

"Amy what the hell are you wear-"

"Shhh." She brought her pointer finger to her lips like she had done earlier. "I just want to make you feel better." she said with a different smile. This one wasn't like her usual smile it was mischievous.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. Amy only giggled and climbed on top of Shadow's bed. "You should probably not…do that."

"Why not?" she asked as she crawled over to him.

"I don't want you on my bed." this made Amy giggle more keeping her mischievous smile.

"Don't lie to yourself that way." Shadow raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"I'm serious. You should probably…stay…were you were." Shadow could feel himself getting hotter by the second.

"Oh okay. I know what you want." she smirked and got up in front of his bed again.

"Listen I think-"

"Shadow, just relax. I'll make you feel better, I promise." Amy reached for the back of her dress and unhooked it.

"No no no no-"

"Will you stop talking?" Amy shot Shadow a look. Shadow just froze and swallowed his spit hard. He could feel a sweat drop falling from his temple as Amy held her now lose dress in front of her chest and was close to dropping it.

"Oh shadow." Amy moaned. Shadow squeezed the blankets on the bed with both hands at his sides. "Please." She moaned again.

"Please what?" he asked.

"Please wake up."

"Huh?"

"Wake up Shadow."

Shadow's vision went black and soon he felt someone shaking his right shoulder. He was back in the hotel room but there was still a storm outside. He rolled over to his side but felt someone get a hold of him with their hands and swing him back. Shadow moaned and opened his eyes.

"Shadow wake up." Amy said. Shadow recognized the voice and shot open his eyes. Amy was sitting on his bed next to him.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"I need to take your temperature." she said showing him a thermometer.

"Right now? Couldn't you have waited…a little longer." he asked still sleepy.

"You're sweating like crazy."

"I wonder why." Amy stuck the thermometer in Shadow's mouth making him wake up fully. He looked up at Amy as she gave him her sweet smile making him blush as he looked back down. He shook his head in attempt to push the dream he had just had out of his head _'Shadow you're such a guy.'_ He thought.

"What was that for?"

"Just trying to wake up."

Amy reached for the thermometer in Shadow's mouth and took a close look at it.

"You're at 101.2. You have a low grade fever. It shouldn't be that much of a problem. Why don't take a nice cool bath? It'll make you feel better."

"I guess." Shadow said getting up from the bed. He made his way to the bathroom and grabbed a towel on the way there. Before he went in, he took a quick glance at Amy in her regular dress.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: We're so sorry that it took us so long to get back to writing. We had a hectic marching band season but now that it's over we are so ready to get back to writing. We hope you guys enjoy our stories and continue to read and review :D **

Shadow stepped out of the bathtub and dried himself off with a white towel then reached for his black shorts on the sink. He stepped into them and adjusted them so that they would blend into his fur like they always did. Next, he reached for his gloves and power rings. After he was completely dressed, he walked over to the front of the sink and wiped his hand on the fogged up mirror allowing himself to take a look at his reflection. "No more exotic dreams Shadow." He told himself with a sigh and then stepped out of the bathroom to inhale the fresher air. He looked over to his right and found Amy sitting on her bed attempting to remove her now bloody bandage from her knee. As soon as Amy saw Shadow, she stopped her actions and looked up at his dark figure.

"Hey, do you feel any better?" she asked with her sweet smile as Shadow approached her.

"I guess." he replied as he knelt down next to her wounded knee. "You have to peel it off slowly." he told her as he started to remove the gauze from her knee. "You see?" he asked once he removed it completely.

"Yeah…thanks. I didn't even have to ask you to help this time." she said curiously.

"You helped me before." he told her as he started to wrap her knee in a new bandage. He took a quick glance at the clock which read 3:16 and let out a sigh once more.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Time goes by slowly around here." he said.

"Oh, yeah I know." she looked down at him from her bed and he truly did look miserable with his head down. "Are you hungry?" Amy asked trying to change the subject.

"Not yet. But if you are you can order something." he said finally looking up at her.

"No it's ok. I'll wait for you." She could feel Shadow's piercing look on her and she started to feel hot. He was hard to miss with such a strong presence. Every where Shadow went, it always seemed as if he owned everything around him. Amy started blushing and realized that it was too late to hide it because Shadow had seen it. It was obvious now that she liked Shadow, except, she was scared of what he would say to her next if he was smart enough to put the pieces together. From her bed, he pulled himself up to her ear. Amy's heart almost stopped at the feeling of Shadow's hot breath on her neck.

"Damn you Amy rose." he whispered into her left ear. She was left speechless at the feeling of Shadow's hand on her stomach. He pushed her down onto her bed and leaned down to her level to place his lips on hers. Amy was left in shock by Shadow's actions but before he could get up, he felt Amy's arm wrap around his back to bring him closer to her. Now it was Shadow who was stunned by her reaction. When Amy loosened her grip on Shadow, he slowly pushed himself off from her body but still leaned over her, their noses almost touching. He stared deep into her eyes with his burning crimson ones intimidating her, waiting for her to look away, but she wouldn't.

"Shadow, I didn't mean-" she was cut off by Shadow who planted another kiss on her lips. This one was different; it was deeper, stronger, and far more demanding. As soon as he felt Amy try to pull him closer to her again, he took his lips off hers and took them to her ear again.

"Don't say anything." He whispered to her as his right hand slipped under her right thigh to pick her up from the bed. He carried her to the dresser across from the bed and sat her on it so that she would be at his level. Then, with out any words or questions, he started to kiss Amy again as he stood between her legs.

Shadow couldn't stop himself from letting his feelings run wild and Amy wouldn't stop him either. This was killing Shadow because it wasn't like him, and in a way, he wanted Amy to push him off. He slipped out his hand from under her thigh and slid it further up her leg sending chills up Amy's spine. '_Let it go Shadow…let it go.'_ He thought to himself before pulling away from Amy.

Amy slowly opened her eyes to look at Shadow standing in front of her with a blank look. She was surprised by his look, she thought that she would finally see Shadow's intimate side or that maybe he would say something nice to her after what they had just been through.

"I'm hungry now." was all that Shadow said. This wasn't at all what Amy had expected to come out of him. She blushed instantly.

"What?" Amy asked as if trying to get something else out of him.

"I said, I'm hungry now." he said as he turned away from her.

"Oh, really?" Amy asked almost as if it was a joke.

"Yeah. So why don't you order something?" he said as he walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a frown on her face at the thought of Shadow leaving her again. She was still sitting on top of the dresser since she had no simple way to get down.

"I don't always have to tell you where I'm going you know." He said as he stood in front of the door with his back facing Amy.

"Well I was just curious, sorry. If you don't mind Shadow, I much rather eat out. I can't stand being in here much longer. Please..."

"Fine then, I'll be back in like ten minutes." He said as he reached for the handle.

"But where are you-" Amy started to ask but was stopped by the black hedgehog who slammed the door on his way out.

Shadow's fist met the tree trunk with enough force to make a dent, shaking off all the dead leafs. "Danmit…Damnit all!" He spat angrily. He leaned against the tree and slowly sled down until he reached the grown, "Why her and what the hell was I thinking!?" he slowly shook is head in disbelief. "Not Sonic the Hedgehog's fan girl. What's the matter with me? I need to pull it together. Just one more day with that girl and I don't have to put up with this anymore." He rose to his feet to make his way out of the park and to the motel.


End file.
